Deux frères
by Troublant
Summary: Deux frères... L'un est choyé, admiré comme un dieu, l'autre est persiflé, rejeté comme un diablotin. L'un est sérieux et lunaire, l'autre est rebelle et solaire. L'un a un pouvoir digne, l'autre n'a rien... Et pourtant... Quand l'un découvre le pouvoir de l'autre, ces deux frères qui ne se sont jamais vus, pourraient bien devenir proche... comme des frères.


**Deux frères **

**Résumé:** Deux frères... L'un est choyé, admiré comme un dieu, l'autre est persiflé, rejeté comme un diablotin. L'un est sérieux et lunaire, l'autre est rebelle et solaire. L'un a un pouvoir digne, l'autre n'a rien... Et pourtant... Quand l'un découvre le pouvoir de l'autre, ces deux frères qui ne se sont jamais vus, pourraient bien devenir proche... comme des frères.

 **Note de l'auteure:** Petit OS pour noël qui approche mais surtout pour un concours, dont je vous conseille le forum "La Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons". Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit encore sur ce fandom mais qui sait x) Je viens de finir de le corriger, il est à rendre pour aujourd'hui et je le poste juste à temps x) Donc il se peut fortement que j'ai laissé des fautes...

Le thème était "écrire sur deux personnages opposés" avec un minimum de 2000 mots que j'ai largement dépassé... -' Alors cet OS est uniquement introspectif^^ Après j'espère que cela n'ait pas ennuyeux à lire quand même.

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 _Ma naissance n'en était qu'ombrée de mauvais présage..._

 **oOoOo**

Des cris de douleur.

Stridents.

-Allez Madame, poussez! poussez!

Une douleur fulgurante la déchira l'empêchant de répondre même si elle aurait voulu le faire.

La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, en sueur, les jambes relevées. Ses cheveux blonds, cendrés, était plaqués sur son visage, rouge, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Elle aurait aimé rester digne. Rester décente surtout avec ses serviteurs qui la guettait derrière la porte.

-Allez poussez! Voilà vous y êtes presque!

 _Facile de dire ça._ Elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas.

Trop mal.

Elle détestait ça.

Elle ne savait pas qu'accoucher serait si dur.

Si ce n'était pas un garçon... Son mari avait voulu qu'on ne sache pas à l'avance, comme c'était le cas dans ces vielles traditions familiales. Mais elle devait avoir un fils.

Elle le devait.

Elle ne supporterait pas d'avoir un autre enfant.

Elle l'avait fait car elle devait donner un héritier à son mari. Mais elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille, libre. Elle... n'avait pas l'impression d'être à la hauteur pour être une mère.

Qu'est-ce c'était qu'une famille de toute manière?

Elle avait toujours vécu seule avec sa sœur aînée, si stricte. Sans parent.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'était d'être une mère.

Elle voulait juste son mari.

Une douleur aigüe la fit hurler, interrompant ses songeries amères, envoyant au diable sa pudeur. Elle se tordait sur le lit, tremblante.

Était-ce normal que cela fisse si mal?

Pourquoi elle n'entendait rien?

Rien.

Elle ne sentait plus rien.

Elle se sentait vide.

Mais soulagée.

Était-ce finit?

Pourtant aucun son ne perçait le silence.

Un silence anormal.

Elle paniqua. Pourquoi elle n'entendait pas le cri, les premiers vagissements de son bébé?

Son enfant.

Son cœur battit à toute allure. Où était-il? Non, pas ça. Il n'était pas mort. Impossible. Pas son bébé.

L'angoisse la submergea alors qu'elle était aveuglée, privée de ses sens.

Le monde se distordant autour d'elle, s'évanouissant alors que sans bruit, le Néant l'engloutissait.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Alors que ta naissance n'en était que plus lumineuse..._

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Plus d'une vingtaine d'années plus tard..._

La même femme courait, trébuchant à moitié, s'étalant par terre. Le froid s'insinuant dans ses veines, la douleur la fauchant une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

D'un rire hystérique. Pleurant à moitié.

Le froid s'engouffrait dans son manteau, trop fin, alors que les premières neiges tombaient.

Elle était perdue.

A quatre patte, elle serrait ses mains en poings, s'éraflant ses doigts.

Ne remarquant à peine la douleur face au vent glacial qui s'incrustait jusque dans ses os.

Elle tremblait.

Ses dents claquèrent alors que des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Si mal.

Où était son mari?

Tous l'abandonnaient.

Ses parents.

Son premier enfant.

Son mari...

Elle avait l'impression que son mari marchait dans un tunnel comme dans ses rêves, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Peu importe à quel point elle criait.

Elle avait déjà perdu un premier enfant.

Elle refusait de perdre son mari. Elle devait le retrouver. Vite.

Son souffle se coupa soudainement.

Une douleur la plia en deux.

Surprenante.

Elle suffoquait, peinant à respirer.

Elle avait trop mal. Trop.

Elle toussa, crachant sur la fine neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs.

Du rouge.

Du sang.

Il y avait du sang.

Elle paniqua.

Elle tenta vainement de se relever. Elle saignait.

Trop de sang.

Non... non... non non...

Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Pas sans lui avoir dit...

Elle hoqueta, ses bras la lâchant, la laissant tomber définitivement sur le sol, allongée.

Sa vision se troubla.

Elle avait cru mourir aussi, ce jours-là en perdant son fils.

Allait-elle mourir ainsi?

Allongée par terre, sur le côté, peinant à distinguer les rares voitures qui roulaient les pleins feu sous cette neige dense qui tombait en de gros flocons. Il faisait si sombre. C'était la nuit. Personne ne pouvait savoir où elle était allé. Elle était si fatiguée. Malgré elle, ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Madame, madame, vous m'entendez?

Des voix lointaines l'atteignirent à la lisière de sa conscience.

-Appelez vite une ambulance...

Elle remua légèrement. Elle... Qu'est-ce que...

-Elle saigne trop... Pas normal... On dirait...

Elle papillonna des yeux, peinant à les ouvrir. Une silhouette se détacha, éclairée faiblement, par les phrases des voitures qui roulaient.

Silhouette qui se pencha sur elle.

-Tenez-bon madame, on appelle les secours, ils vont venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous irez bien. Vous et votre enfant.

-Un... enfant? croassa-t-elle faiblement.

-Oh ne bougez pas, tenez vous tranquille. Oui vous perdez les eaux madame...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un bourdonnement qui l'assailla. Un enfant? Elle...

Impossible.

Elle allait accoucher?

Elle était enceinte?

Était-ce... un signe de son fils perdu? Elle...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, un sourire s'esquissant sur son visage émacié, alors même qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience avec la certitude qu'une deuxième chance lui était offerte.

De donner la vie à son deuxième enfant.

 **oOoOo**

 _Je ne suis là que dans la pénombre._

 _Tu es là pendant la lumière._

 _Je cours je cours_

 _mais je ne te rattrape pas._

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Dit moi, pourquoi je ne peux t'atteindre._

 **OoOoOoOo**

Debout sur un tabouret, Kazumi Yukihara était cerné de toute part par les différentes personnes qui le palpaient. Un léger bruit de fond s'élevait de cette masse informe qui s'agitait autour du petit être qui levait les bras pour qu'on lui prenne ses mesures. Il se laissait faire, indifférent, n'écoutant que peu, ce qu'on lui disait, absorbé qu'il était par la vue enneigée qu'offrait la fenêtre. Il vit un enfant balancer une boule de neige sur la vitre, le faisant sursauter par le bruit.

C'était l'hiver. La neige là où les enfants jouaient. Mais lui ne sortait jamais l'hiver. Il ne pouvait pas. _Trop dangereux_ , disaient ses proches.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que ces enfants mal élevés?!

La voix forte et impérieuse qui s'était élevé ne le fit pas lever les yeux. C'était sa Tante et même sans la voir, il savait qu'elle devait être debout comme un piquet, les lèvres pincés d'énervement et les mains sur les hanches.

S'il n'était pas si loin de la fenêtre, debout sur le tabouret pendant que s'effarait les deux couturières à prendre ses mesures, Kazumi aurait posé sa main sur la fenêtre. Pour ressentir peut-être le froid.

Pour se sentir vivant.

Il avait jamais attrapé froid. Jamais ressentir la morsure de l'hiver. Ses frissons qui naissaient de la fièvre. Jamais ressentit les coups de chaud. Comme jamais il n'avait pu éprouver la morsure du coup de soleil.

-Ce sont les enfants des serviteurs, vous dites? Ils devraient mieux les élever, un tel comportement, ces enfants ne seront décidément bon à rien, reprit la même voix, d'un ton méprisant.

Il baissa sa main. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de la lever vers la fenêtre comme pour l'atteindre. Alors qu'il ne pouvait toucher cette fenêtre d'ici. Impossible. Oui il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Ses yeux se firent vitreux alors qu'il regardait au delà, plongé dans ses songes.

-J'ai presque finit, jeune maître.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui le touchait dans tous les sens. Il n'aimait pas cela. Être autant touché. Non il ne le supportait pas. Ces mains qui le parcourait, ne le touchait pourtant pas à peau nu. Mais il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Le contact lui était étranger. Pourtant, quand il vit cette main qui palpait son corps. Cette mains aux longs doigts fin mais ridé. Il ressentit l'envie de caresser sa main à même sa peau nu. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'était de tenir une main. Il se demandait si ce serait le même contact que la main de sa mère. Froide et inerte.

Avait-elle des longs doigts comme cette couturière?

Il se secoua la tête.

C'était idiot.

Aucun intérêt à se poser cette question. C'était ce que lui dirait sa tante. Que chaque doute, chaque pensée étaient retranscrites par les gestes du corps alors même que les mots n'étaient que mensonges. Où le corps était plus expressif que les mots qui couleraient de sa bouche. Alors il se devait d'être de marbre.

C'était ce qu'il fit en éteignant toutes ses pensées parasites. Toutes ses rêveries éparses.

Sans aucune émotion venant troubler son masque alors même qu'il observait les deux enfants qui courraient, riant et se jetant des boules de neige. Il n'avait pas de camarade de jeu. Ce ne serait qu'inutilité. Que faiblesse. Pas digne de sa famille de s'abaisser à ce genre de jeu. Pas... Non. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Et puis...Il baissa les yeux vers ses doigts.

Sa mère détestait le froid.

-Jeune Maître, c'est terminé.

Il leva les yeux vers son reflet.

Lui.

Un corps chétif, cheveux blond, aux yeux bleu très clair, presque glacé, teint pâle. Il n'avait rien repris du physique de son père si ce n'est sa carrure, assez large mais rien de ses cheveux d'ébènes et de ces yeux charbonneux. Il était le portrait craché de sa mère. Ce qu'elle détestait par ailleurs. Elle lui assénait qu'il ne pouvait être le fils qu'elle avait eu. Qu'imposture. Ce qu'elle lui répétait, chaque jours.

Il s'en souviendrait toujours. Comme si c'était hier, la première fois où elle a laissé éclaté sa rage. Il était venu dans sa chambre, comme toujours elle s'était enfermée. Pour se protéger qu'elle avait dit. Mais lui ne comprenait pas. Était-elle en danger? Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour lui poser cette question, sa voix ne sortait pas. Pas. Le néant. Le vide. Quand sa gorge s'était serrée pour ne plus se desserrer. Il n'avait dit mot avant qu'elle ne déverse tous ses mots qui le blessèrent. Et encore aujourd'hui il en avait des séquelles de cette longue période de silence de ses proches.

Où tout n'était qu'illusions.

Où tout n'était que néant.

Les médecins à ses soins n'avaient jamais pu vraiment établir l'origine de sa maladie. Parce qu'elle était malade. Mais lui le savait ce que c'é qu'on ne lui disait pas.

Il s'en doutait que c'était la main. Cette main gigantesque et sombre. La main de sa mère qui lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas son fils. Cette main aux longs doigt et qui avait serré et encore serré sa gorge, l'étouffant alors qu'il était soulevé dans les airs. Cherchant vainement de l'air.

Suffoquant.

Seul.

Et il finissait toujours par se réveiller dans son lit, son corps en sueur, tremblant presque alors qu'il était seul, ses émotions débordant en lui, ne pouvant en sortir. Et alors, elles jaillissaient tel un volcan en fusion, lorsqu'il était seul, dans le noir. Dans les ténèbres où personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Personne pour le juger. Personne pour voir sa mère secouer la tête en le regardant. Le montrant tel un fardeau. Il ne serait pas un fardeau. Il s'en était fait la promesse. A lui-même.

Mais aussi à sa mère.

Il lui avait chuchoté dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle s'était doucement endormie dans son fauteuil blanc à bascule.

Elle s'endormait souvent ainsi. De plus en plus. Comme si elle fermait les yeux sur le monde. Sur lui. C'était à lui de la protéger maintenant. Alors il devait être irréprochable. Et peu importe jusqu'où. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

Ne laissant que son masque se fissurer, ne laissant que ses émotions prendre le dessus, lorsqu'il était seul, dans les ténèbres.

 **OoOoO**

 _Je haïssais la neige qui n'était signe pour moi que de tristesse, de démence, de solitude plus prégnante..._

 _Là où la solitude ablatait les dernières rempart de mon cœur_

 **OoOoO**

Caché derrière un buisson, Izumi Yukihira, trembla, effréné par sa course dans un temps glacial.

-Jeune maître! s'écria d'une voix forte, les mains placés en porte voix, une femme dont les cheveux grisonnaient.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir le moindre son qui s'échapperait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle passa devant lui à quelques mètres de lui. Il frémit et cette fois-ci pas de froid. Il se retenait à grande peine de rire, envahit par l'euphorie. Il avait une impression telle de liberté, en échappant à la surveillance de sa gouvernante. Il devrait se sentir coupable de la voir chercher éperdument dans le froid. Mais...

Une sensation humide effleura sa joue. Il sourit. C'était pour cela qu'il était sortit. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois mais... C'étaient les premières neiges depuis bien longtemps... C'était hors de question qu'il rate cet instant magique. Joyeusement, il se releva d'un bond, tournoyant sur-lui même alors que les flocons tombaient lentement. Il ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés alors qu'il embrassait du regard le paysage. Où tout était blanc.

Lumineux.

Brillant alors que les rayons du soleils effleurait la neige qui avait tenu à certains endroits. Déjà. Doucement, il leva sa main comme pour attraper les flocons. Il se sentit euphorique, tellement libre, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il ferma les yeux... Avant de tomber brusquement par terre, le visage étalé dans la neige, grimaçant sous le choc. Il allait se retourner qui l'avait fait tomber lorsqu'il entendit un rire, très reconnaissable.

-Ahah, t'es si maladroit, petit maître.

Il grinça presque des dents. Il savait très bien qui se gaussait derrière lui. Il s'était encore fait avoir.

-T'es trop dans la lune, trop facile de te surprendre. Prends de la graine, cela t'apprendra... s'exclama de nouveau la même voix fluette, riant à moitié.

Il fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il n'était pas dans la lune. C'était juste qu'il rêvassait un peu. C'était différent. Et puis... Il en avait vraiment marre d'entendre son camarade se moquait de lui. Encore. Ses joues se gonflèrent, mécontent. Encore plus, lorsqu'il se releva péniblement et comprit d'où venait la douleur dans ses poignets. C'était une brûlure. D'un froid mordant. Enlevant, la neige de sa chemise, il se stoppa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Comment n'avait-il pas pu penser à cela plus tôt. Mais bien sûr.

Souriant malicieusement, il prit une pelleté de neige dans sa main et faisant volte-face, balança la neige sur le jeune garçon qui riait encore.

Enfin plus maintenant alors que la neige dégoulinait le long du visage de son compagnon.

-Voyons, Hiroto, c'est vraiment trop facile de te surprendre, s'exclama-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, voyant l'état de son ami.

Ce dernier étant complètement figé de stupéfaction avant qu'il se remette à sourire.

-Je ne peux que m'incliner devant mon cher maître, déclara t-il en s'inclinant exagérément devant Izumi pour ensuite, ajouter d'un air moqueur, même si je ne peux vraiment le faire à moins de faire une rencontre avec le sol.

Sans comprendre, le garçon blond le regarda fixement.

-Vu que tu es petit, l'éclaira Hiro avec un petit sourire.

Cette fois-ci, Hiro s'était préparé et esquiva avec habilité la boule de neige qui fonçait vers lui. Riant, il courait, échappant à son ami qui, rageur, le menaçant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il avait appris, le poursuivait sans relâche.

-Reviens ici, Hiro, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire!

-Ouuh j'ai peur! fit son ami en lui tirant la langue.

Izumi réussit quand même à le rattraper en se jetant sur lui, les faisant tous les deux rouler dans la neige, cherchant tous les deux à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

-Je t'ai attrapé, je te tiens, fit avec un grand sourire le jeune maître en immobilisant enfin son ami.

Il ne remarqua pas l'inertie étrange d'Hiro alors qu'il brandit son poing victorieux en l'air. C'était pourquoi, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix bien connue retentit dans son dos, une voix bien irritée:

-Bien, je t'ai moi aussi attrapé, dit la gouvernante, en agrippant le poing qui s'était figé en l'air, alors on peut dire que j'ai gagné, n'est-ce pas jeune maître, et je penses que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais te faire, si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite à la maison.

Le garçon en question déglutit nerveusement.

D'un air gêné, il répondit:

-Mais... c'était la neige et je...

Voyant le regard noir de sa gouvernante, il baissa la tête sous le regard sévère de sa gouvernante. Il l'avait bien énervé.

Il soupira.

-Ta tante va venir cet après-midi et je doute qu'elle soit très heureuse de te retrouver dans cet état, à te rouler dans la neige au lieu de travailler tes leçons.

-Mais...

Elle se tourna vers Hiroto, toujours allongé dans la neige:

-Tu ferais mieux de partir mon garçon, j'ai vu ta mère te chercher, je crois bien que tu avais dit que tu l'aiderais pour la cuisine.

-Ah... oui oui, répondit vivement Hiroto en se relevant d'un bond, avant de s'enfuir littéralement, en levant se main dans un geste qui se voulut encourageant vers son ami.

Ami qui grimaça. Il sentait qu'il était en très mauvaise posture et ne pouvait qu'écouter le sermon à venir, sans se plaindre.

-Même si c'est la neige, tu dois finir tes devoirs d'abords, fit-elle d'une voix plus douce, et ce n'est pas en partant comme cela que je vais t'autoriser à t'amuser, si tu avais finit ton travail, je n'aurais pas dit non.

Étonne, il releva ses yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait en réalité d'un air assez inquiet. Il était juste parti dans le jardin... Il n'avait pas quitté la propriété. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction irrationnelle. Mais il se sentit coupable en voyant dans quel état, était sa gouvernante, ce qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Elle avait l'air échevelé, les pieds seulement mis dans des chaussons et à peine couverte contre la neige qui tombait. Il se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues.

-Pardon, je n'avais pas voulu... c'était juste la neige et... murmura d'un air contrit le petit garçon.

Le regard de la dame s'adoucit. Elle caressa ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai que tu ne vas pas souvent dehors mais c'est que... s'interrompit-elle avant de reprendre en soupirant, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère...

Il releva brusquement sa tête. On lui parlait tellement rarement de sa mère. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, avide d'en savoir plus. Même si le risque était qu'on ne lui réponde, il posa quand même la question:

-Elle adorait aussi la neige?

Comme elle s'était détournée, il fut déçu, croyant encore qu'on allait ignorer ses questions, quand il se rendit compte que si ses épaules tremblaient, ce n'était pas à cause du froid mais parce qu'elle riait. Elle se retenait à grande peine de rire.

-Oh grand dieu non! Elle détestait la neige, ta mère, car elle était fragile de santé, tout comme toi. Et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète que tu sois malade et que tu peux faire une crise à tout moment mais que vous cherchez à partir, à sortir, un peu comme elle...

Izumi la vit s'arrêter de parler, le regard dans le vague comme si elle se rappelait de souvenirs plus douloureux. Et alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche, pour en savoir plus, curieux, elle l'interrompit:

-Allez, maintenant la sortie est finit, il faut que tu termines tes devoirs et si tu as finit, peut-être que je t'autoriserais à prendre l'air demain.

Déçu, il grommela à demi-mot mais l'idée de la sortie de demain lui fit retrouver le sourire même si la perspective de la venue de sa tante ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Et il était en train de se diriger vers la maison lorsqu'il se sentit presque, à nouveau partir sur le côté.

Incrédule, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Pleine de neige. Il tourna son regard vers l'arrière et aperçu sa gouvernante lui dire d'un air amusé:

-Mon cher, jeune maître, il ne faut jamais me tourner le dos. Jamais surtout si tu m'as désobéit plus tôt.

Estomaqué, il la regarda, se dirigeait à pas vif, vers la porte.

Deux fois.

Il s'était fait avoir deux fois.

Il grimaça au contact froid de la neige mais la prit à pleine main, courant vers sa gouvernante déjà bien loin, le temps qu'il se reprenne.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il reste sans répliquer.

Vraiment...

Il adorait la neige mais... il n'aimait pas pour autant en goûter le goût.

 **oOoOo**

 _Alors que toi tu aimais tellement ces flocons qui en tombaient chaque année, autant que je les détestais._

 _Mais..._

 _Avec toi..._

 _Elle en devenait si belle et chaleureuse, effaçant presque la morsure de la neige que tu me lançais à la figure._

 _Cette douceur que lorsque j'ai pu te rencontrer._

 _Où tout a commencé par la découverte de mes dons.  
_

 _Libérateurs..._

 _Et qui, pourtant, ont été mes chaînes au début..._

 **oOoOo**

Le jours où ses dons s'étaient enclenchés, telle une bourrasque violente, qui fit basculer sa vie, pour toujours. Kazumi avait onze ans.

C'était le jours où il vit pour la dernière fois, sa mère. Elle était assise, seule, à son bureau, ses cheveux blonds ondulant autour de son visage, le teint si pâle. Mais dont les traits étaient encore vivace. Où une lueur de vie se percevait lorsqu'elle se mettait doucement à écrire, griffonnant furieusement sur des tonnes de cahier. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de dépérir.

Où il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Bien que quand il s'approchait d'elle, venait vers elle, il ne faisait qu'accélérer sa déchéance. Inéluctable. Son expression s'assombrissant, à chaque fois alors il ne venait plus qu'en cachette, voulant profiter de ces instants paisibles où le visage de sa mère en était illuminé.

Radieux.

Et pourtant...

Les ténèbres s'étaient infiltrés chez elle, envahissant son corps. Jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard. Où le dernier rempart de son cœur ne cède, ne laissant plus que du désespoir. Un abysse aspirant tout. Mais rien de ce qu'elle ne voulait.

Son père. Il le savait. Car c'était dans sa tête. Comme un mantra. Comme des voix lointaines, insidieuses qui venaient lui murmuraient directement en lui, résonnant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il en était devenu fou. Submergé. Il s'était isolé, profondément dans sa chambre pour ne plus entendre ces chuchotements.

Des chuchotements qui lui répétaient qu'ils le haïssaient. Des mots murmures avec la voix de sa mère. Elle qui se disputait avec son père. Avec sa tante.

A cause de lui.

Qu'il n'était pas normal. Qu'il n'était pas d'elle. Qu'il n'était pas son fils. Un étranger. Qui avait volé la place de son enfant. Son enfant qu'elle avait perdu.

La première fois, il l'avait appris lors d'une discussion mouvementée entre sa mère et sa Tante. Pas son père. Parce que les disputes avec lui n'étaient que silence. Où tout n'étaient que l'expression des gestes. La crispation de sa mère. L'ignorance de son père qui buvait un verre alors qu'il était sur le balcon. La fausse tranquillité de sa mère lisant un livre sur une chaise à bascule. Cette tension constante qui pesait sur l'atmosphère alors que lui était là, assis au bureau, à cette chambre inoccupée, froide, en pleine étude. Censé étudier. Mais il n'était plus qu'occupé à observer, à regarder ce simulacre de famille. Jouant dans cette chambre tels des comédiens qui citaient leur texte chaque dimanche. Tout les dimanches. Et encore, les comédiens mettaient plus de sentiments qu'eux.

Mais eux...

Étaient une noble famille.

Peut-être qu'une noble famille était toujours silencieuse.

Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si vide? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un gouffre gigantesque s'était ouvert en lui? Ces questions étaient en lui, guettant la moindre de ses faiblesses pour le tourmenter. Sans relâche. Sans que des réponses ne viennent les satisfaires, ne viennent combler le vide lancinant. Où sa main venait agripper son cœur comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Qu'il était vivant. Qu'il battait.

Mais ce jours-là... Cela n'avait plus suffit. Où sa mère avait crié qu'il n'était pas son fils. Qu'un monstre. Un démon ayant pris la forme de son fils.

Tout s'était comme figé.

Mais non. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais pourtant... Il n'avait pas ouvert la porte. Il n'avait pas toqué à la porte, pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Il...

Plus rien. Il n'avait envie de rien. Seul un trou grandissant, en lui, insatiable s'était ouvert. Était déjà ouvert. Mais dont son espoir de le voir remplie s'était éteint.

Alors il s'était enfui. Il avait couru, sans plus s'arrêter. Sans se soucier de ce qu'on dira de l'héritier qui se comportait comme un vagabond. Il avait juste besoin de partir. De courir. De respirer. Car il suffoquait. Silencieusement. Sans bruit. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ces mots qui résonnaient sans relâche en lui. Son cœur battant sourdement, douloureusement, inutilement. Il était trop sentimental.

Mais... Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait pas pu crier. Malgré que sa bouche s'était ouverte comme dans un cri silencieux, alors qu'il s'était adossé, essoufflé contre la porte qu'il avait refermé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir. Il ne courrait jamais. Et alors même qu'il bravait des interdits qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchis... Il s'était senti piéger, tellement emprisonné. Vide.

De tout.

D'être.

 _Imposteur,_ avait-elle lâché en un souffle, le crachant presque.

Il ferma les yeux, essuyant la sueur de son front avec sa main. Il s'était mis à l'abri dans une pièce. Cette fois-ci habitée.

Pas froide.

Impersonnelle.

Mais plus chaleureuse que cette pièce du théâtre du dimanche.

Le bureau de son père qui portait son odeur. Une odeur de boisé. Calme. Il était de nature calme, son père. Il s'énervait très peu. Lorsqu'il était là, les rares fois, il lui avait murmuré qu'il ne fallait jamais qu'il se laisse déstabiliser, toujours cacher ce qu'il ressentait car c'étaient des armes. Des armes prêtes à être utilisé contre lui. Dès la moindre de ses faiblesses montrés.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

 _Ne montre jamais tes sentiments par des gestes nerveux. Contrôle tout. Jusqu'à la moindre de tes expressions, gestes et tics._

Il les avaient tous franchis ses interdits. Tous ses sentiments se dévoilaient, impudique alors qu'il tremblait. A la recherche... De quelque chose. N'importe quoi. D'elle. S'il avait su. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas souhaité que quelque chose se passe... Pas alors que tout allait changer, pour ne plus jamais redevenir comme avant.

Car en levant les yeux. Perdu. Où l'incompréhension régnait en lui. Il n'avait pas alors vu tout de suite cette lumière. Cette lumière qui l'illuminait. Cette lumière dont il avait l'impression de résonner si familièrement en lui. Comme si elle avait toujours fit parti de lui.

Il s'était alors avancé, comme un automate, laborieusement.

Alors que le sol se rapprochait de lui. Qu'une illusion. Un effet d'optique. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve quelques heures plus tard. Alors que tout le monde retournait la maison sans dessus dessous, paniqué, imaginant tout les scénarios possibles à la disparition de l'héritier. Les rumeurs les plus sombres courraient déjà sur lui. C'était pourquoi, les servantes qui l'avaient trouvés, ouvrirent grand la porte du bureau, et il se préparait à leur habituelle exclamation de soulagement, de nervosité et de réprimande. Il s'y était attendu.

Mais... Juste le silence. Son regard était plongé dans le livre où plus tard il avait appris que c'était la photo de son oncle. Un oncle dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Son oncle qui était si lumineux sur la photo, à côté de son père. Ce jour-là, il avait découvert son premier don en apprenant que son oncle avait un don. Un "Alice". Le don de découvrir celui des autres.

Ce jour-là, en levant les yeux de cet album photo, en observant l'expression de ses servantes, il avait sût que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Que sa vie avait basculé de manière certaine avec son second don, son deuxième "Alice" en apercevant sa petite menotte serrer désormais l'album.

Ce jour-là... il avait perdu sept ans de sa vie.

 **oOoOo**

 _Je me suis souvent posé la question..._

 _Si je n'avais pas voulu revenir en elle._

 _Effacer mon erreur._

 _Redevenir un embryon jusqu'à annihiler mon existence._

 _Alors que toi..._

 _Tu avais toujours avancé droit devant toi._

 _Me laissant derrière._

 _Éternellement._

 **oOoOo**

Izumi avait douze ans. Et rien n'avait changé.

Il était toujours un enfant insupportable. Le cadet à qui on ne disait rien. A qui on comparait à son grand-frère qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu. Il n'en avait plus que les échos. Un dieu.

Puissant.

Incroyable.

Sérieux.

Alors que lui... C'était le diable dont des sombres rumeurs le suivaient, parsemaient son chemin.

Un délinquant.

Qui n'obéit pas.

Qui n'est pas attentif.

Qui pense qu'à s'amuser.

A traîner avec des enfants des rues.

Et pourtant...

Sa gouvernante savait à quel point, il était juste perdu dans cette famille où le silence et les messes basses primaient. Alors que lui mourrait d'envie de crier. De rire. C'était ce qu'il faisait en s'enfuyant. Comme là. Sur sa moto, les cheveux au vent, il roulait et adorait. Il se sentait juste décalé dans cette maison. Et ses secrets. Pour cela qu'il partait le plus souvent en vadrouilles avec ses amis. Harry, un anglais, au look rockeur, et au piercing multiple. Luc, le gars au gros bras, et la casquette à l'envers. Emy, la fille aux multiples tatouages et aux cheveux à moitié rasés. Et Hinata, le petit, le nain de jardin, le minus, comme aimait l'appelait Luc qui passait son temps à le provoquer. Et lui au milieu de tout cela, fermait le cercle, les initiatives du groupe venant plus de lui.

Le lutin, l'appelait ses amis.

Et le voilà.

A les attendre, en garant sa moto alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui c'était ce mur. Près de l'école. A taguer. Emy s'éclatait la plus pour les tag. Hinata adorait car c'était comme un pieds de nez au directeur selon lui. Harry s'en fichait. Luc faisait le guet. Et lui... se vidait la tête des nombreuses réprimandes de chez lui.

-Putain, pourquoi tu fais une œuvre d'art au mur de l'école... bordel, s'exclama Hinata, une fois qu'il eut rejoint Emy.

Luc frappa Hinata, lui sommant de surveiller son langage.

Une vrai nounou, songea -t-il avec un petit sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant, les deux regards noirs se posait sur lui. Encore une fois, il l'avait dû le dire à voix haute. Pendant qu'Emy, s'offusqua en déclamant qu'il était important de diffuser cet art des rues... comme d'habitude, Harry écoutait de la musique.

Il se mordit la lèvre, voulant s'empêcher vainement de sourire alors que l'attention de Luc et Hinata se portait sur Emy. Discrètement, il se recula et prenant son élan, courut et en deux trois mouvements, il se retrouva sur le mur d'enceinte. Et en un bond, il sauta de l'autre côté, un large sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Ce qui n'était pas l'avis de ses amis dont il entendait au loin, leur exclamation...

-Mais qu'est-ce que... s'écria la voix d'Hinata avant de reprendre, va sy on m'engueule mais lui jamais, maintenant je parie qu'on va devoir tous grimper et le suivre dans son délire.

-Non mais en fait tu t'énerves parce que tu vois bien qu'avec ta tailles, tu peux pas passer, lui rétorqua d'une voix torve, sans aucun doute Emy.

Il ne voyait pas le visage de Hinata mais il imaginait très bien son air offusqué. Mais avant tout... Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre en marche son plan. Il frotta ses mains, impatient. Cela allait être magique.

-Ma ptite princesse, t'inquiète pas je vais te porter, répliqua une voix doucereuse qui n'allait pas du tout à Luc.

-Putain, je vais te frapper toi!

Il avait trouvé, emporté dans son exaltation, n'écoutant pas les disputes habituelles de ses amis. Oh, il avait hâte.

-Eh! Ne venez pas! j'ai terminé, hurla-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

Il rejoignit ses mais qui le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Hinata.

-Oh trois fois rien, répondit-il en souriant d'un air malicieux, juste que cela va être un jours mémorable pour le directeur. Oh que oui.

Il était un vrai chef de gang de rue.

Un petit diable.

Mais un diablotin libre.

 **oOoOo**

 _Tu inquiétais tout le monde..._

 _Rebel et incontrôlable alors que moi j'étais sérieux et obéissant._

 _Tu étais un démon selon notre entourage._

 _Mais tu étais le plus vivant, lumineux, on ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ta personne._

 _Alors que moi..._

 _Je n'étais qu'une ombre._

 _J'étouffais sous leur regard où toi, tu te libérais._

 **oOoOo**

Kazumi avait douze ans. Et tout avait changé.

Il avait seulement deux ans en apparence et tout avait changé. Il n'était plus l'héritier déjà traité avec déférence. Il était l'autre.

Un dieu dont on déversait de multiples offrandes.

Où on n'osait même plus le regarder. Où même sa Tante si dure avec elle, si sévère, lui parlait plus que d'une voix douce. On le traitait avec déférence. On lui montrait des multiples photos espérant voir apparaitre la douce lumière. Son oncle était venu le voir, le remerciant. Il avait en effet un don, jamais exploité car il n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de se manifester. Il aurait dû être heureux. Apporter la lumière aux autres.

Mais...

C'était...

Insupportable.

Cette sensation de malaise qui ne faisait que grandir en lui. Cette attente de lui. Cette distance encore plus grande, entre lui et les autres, qui n'était désormais plus qu'infranchissable. Cette sensation de vide qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Mais il la faisait taire. Comme son père lui avait appris. Seul son père, quand il n'était pas occupé à aller à l'autre bout du monde, le traitait normalement. Et ce besoin de "normal" était devenu grand. Alors qu'on l'enfermait dans le pavillon comme sa mère elle-même l'était. Elle n'avait plus de pavillon. Parce qu'elle n'était plus là.

Partie.

 _Parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien_ , lui avait-on osé lui dire à sa demande.

Mais il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper.

Que ce n'était pas à lui...

Mais qui d'autre pouvait s'en soucier? Quand personne n'osait mentionner son nom. Comme si elle était devenu tabou.

Mais son père... quand il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question. Il n'avait rien dit, tout d'abords. Puis avait juste murmurer qu'elle était partie se retrouver, dans un endroit qui lui permettrait... Et à chaque fois, il se taisait. Il ne finissait jamais ses phrases. Il se perdait dans ses pensées et oubliait tout autour de lui.

Mais une fois...

Alors qu'il s'était endormi dans le pavillon, fatigué de sa journée, à utiliser ses dons. Son deuxième surtout. Former un cristal de jouvence était son devoir, tel un dieu qui donnait la jeunesse éternelle à ses fidèles. Mais seulement un an après qu'ils avaient découvert ses dons car ils avaient surement sommeillé en lui, attendant d'apparaître. Il ne pouvait pour autant extraire son pouvoir de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait déjà trop utilisé sur lui avec son apparence d'enfant de deux ans. Irrémédiable. Il devrait supporter son corps d'enfant. Alors qu'il se sentait si vieux. Il n'en était encore plus différent des autres. Et si les enfants... Qu'il voyait par la fenêtre les jours de neiges n'était pas atteignable.

Maintenant...

Impossible.

Il voudrait juste pouvoir oublier. Tout. _Sa malédiction_ , lui chuchotait une voix insidieuse dans sa tête. Comme sa mère. Pour cela, qu'il était dans ce pavillon. Le pavillon de sa mère. Où il n'avait jamais eu le droit de venir. Où il n'avait jamais pu s'approcher.

Et maintenant, le voilà. Comme il l'avait toujours désiré.

Mais... Sans elle, alors qu'il aurait juste voulu être avec elle.

Il leva ses bras en l'air, allongé sur le canapé, ses yeux se fixant sur ses menottes.

Même ça...

Il détourna ses yeux. Comme pour effacer cette réalité. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'à son réveil, elle ne soit plus là.

Ses bras se posèrent brutalement sur son ventre.

Lâches.

Il était si fatigué. Il dormait souvent. Trop. Alors il ratait souvent les visites. Comme cette-fois là où il s'était endormi, une énième fois sur le canapé. Trop épuisé pour songer à retourner dans son petit lit. Il s'était pourtant réveillé dans son lit.

La main de son père, caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'était tellement inattendu. Surtout depuis qu'il avait ses dons et qu'il était comme le dieu de sa famille. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il allait avoir une vie longue et dure et que sa mère... Elle ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés dans son état.

 _Qu'elle était malade._

Ce dernier mot avait tellement été dit à voix basse, qu'il l'avait presque pas entendu. Mais il avait tout écouté. Et il avait compris à cet instant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère. Pour son bien. Car pour elle, il n'était pas son fils. Son père n'osait surement pas dire qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état de sa mère.

Il s'était recroqueviller sur lui-même lorsque son père était parti silencieusement. Sans bruit. Alors qu'en lui, c'était un chaos. De sons et de couleurs. D'images. Qu'il enfouis profondément. Car c'était inutile, lui-même enfermé dans le pavillon. Comme l'était sa mère.

Il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop.

Mais il ne voulait pas...

Pas comme elle.

Et pourtant...

Alors qu'il était vénéré comme un dieu, alors qu'on ne le regardait jamais en face, alors qu'on ne lui disait plus rien, alors qu'on ne le réprimandait plus, il se sentait comme étouffé. Suffoquant dans son rôle de Dieu.

Son regard se posa sur une photo de lui-même.

Dans son kimono noir, cérémonial.

Ses yeux se baissèrent légèrement.

Seul lui représentait sa réalité alors qu'il était encore normal.

Mais même maintenant, il l'était encore.

La photo glissa de ses doigt.

Sans bouger, il la regarda tomber.

Sans réagir.

Il se laissait porter. Par son rôle. Comme un imposteur.

Il porta son attention à nouveau sur la photo. Vide. De lumière.

Un dieu imposteur incapable de voir sa propre lumière.

Ses bras se posèrent sur son front. Ses yeux se fermant doucement où 'une dernière pensée le traversa alors qu'il glissait lentement vers le sommeil.

Épuisé.

Éreinté.

Vide.

 _Si seulement, il en avait une, de lumière.  
_

 **oOoOo**

 _Ce que mon père n'avait pas dit._

 _Ce qu'on ne m'avait pas dit._

 _C'était qu'elle s'était perdue._

 _Depuis le début._

 _Instable._

 _Et ma naissance a été la goutte de trop._

 _Elle a fait une rechute grave._

 _C'était ce qu'avait dit les infirmières._

 _Et ce que je n'avais jamais pas entendu._

 _Trop conscient de mes propres battements de cœurs._

 _De ce pressentiment qui les alourdissaient._

 _Alors quand j'étais venu lui rendre visite._

 _Alors que c'était la fin pour elle._

 _A un fil de sa libération, accroché à une machine._

 _Mon père m'avait appelé._

 _Avant qu'il autorise les infirmières à débrancher la respiration artificielle, alors que son cœur lâchait une nouvelle fois.  
_

 _Une fois de trop._

 _N'étais-ce pas ironique que ce jour-là était le même où je sortais enfin de ce pavillon maudit?_

 _Pour aller dans cette école, l'Académie Alice, où je serais directeur. A un âge certes tôt, pour certains alors que je n'avais pas encore trente ans. Mais 25 ans, quelqu'un de mon statut dirait que c'était amplement suffisant._

 _Alors que je n'avais pourtant que l'apparence d'un collégien._

 _Ce jour-là..._

 _C'était notre libération à nous deux._

 _C'était ce que je pensais._

 _Pourtant..._

 _Comme la force avec laquelle la main de mon père serrait mon épaule..._

 _Mon cœur, si vide, si inerte..._

 _S'était serré._

 _Douloureusement._

 _Je n'avais pas compris ce jours-là._

 _Ce qu'avaient voulu dire les infirmières._

 _Ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment je le savais._

 _Que c'était une dépression post-maternité._

 _Depuis le début._

 _Ses crises, ses délires..._

 _Moi._

 _Depuis le début, ma présence même avait été un fléau pour elle._

 _Et encore aujourd'hui, la culpabilité serrait mon cœur comme dans un étau._

 _Malgré les mots de mon père._

 _Les mots qu'il avait dit ce jours-là..._

 _Ces paroles qui étaient restés gravés dans son esprit alors que mon père avait donné son accords._

 _Pour la libérer de cette machine._

 _"Que ce n'était pas de ma faute._

 _Qu'elle avait toujours été fragile._

 _Depuis les traumatismes même de son enfance."_

 _Des traumatismes dont je ne connaissais même pas la nature._

 _Ces mots que je n'avais pu comprendre à cet instant._

 _Trop obnubilé._

 _Par la vision de ma mère, si maigre, allongé dans ce lit._

 _Où son corps d'une pâleur extrême se confondait avec la blancheur des draps._

 _Non..._

 _Je n'avais compris que bien plus tard, bien plus tard._

 _Bien après ce drame._

 _Qui avait encore plus creusé une ligne entre mon père et moi._

 _Bien après..._

 _Que je sois ébloui par ta lumière._

 _Bien après..._

 _Que j'apprenne ton existence._

 **oOoOo**

La première fois qu'Izumi prit vraiment conscience de l'existence de son frère, de sa signification pour lui, il avait quinze ans.

Et caché derrière un arbre, dans le jardin et pour ne pas changer, fuyant le personnel qui le coursait, pour qu'il mette un stupide kimono. Un kimono de cérémonie. C'était incongru. Cela ne lui irait certainement pas lui qui avait souvent ce look de racaille, de mauvais garçon.

Et que dirait ses amis...

Il fronça les sourcils. Hinata se moquerait ouvertement, pendant que les autres... Non en fait non. Il ne leur dirait jamais même s'il était torturé.

De toute manière, il n'aurait rien à dire car il ne se laisserait pas mettre ce... ce... costume de clown. Il préférait porter des jeans. Troués. Il sourit. Tout ce qui leur faisait horreur à ces proches. Une branche craqua. Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Mais rien. Hors de question qu'il se fasses attraper. Il savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander que ce soit par sa gouvernante et par son père. Mais devoir assister à une soirée mondaine... Non. Alors discrètement, il se faufila vers là où on ne le trouverait jamais.

Le pavillon.

Pavillon de dieu.

Celui de son frère.

Celui...

Il s'y trouvait au fond du jardin, entouré d'arbres en grande floraison. Des fleurs de cerisiers. C'était presque irréel. Un endroit comme hors du temps.

Et pourtant...

Tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste où en même temps une sensation de malaise semblait entourer le pavillon, y pesait.

Il frissonna en y entrant. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Un bureau et deux chaises y étaient disposés. Un grand tapis moelleux recouvrait le sol de la chambre. Et au fond un lit double, en bois. C'était joli. Et chaleureux mais... Il avait presque l'impression de sentir une odeur de souffre. Étouffante. Si son frère était resté là pendant toute son enfance tout comme sa mère...

Il ferma les yeux.

C'était presque palpable. Cette souffrance. Cette solitude.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il s'avança vers le bureau et vit une photo. De son frère. Il était tout petit. A peine trois ans. Sans sourire. Il prit conscience en cet instant, que lui avait toujours été entouré, sa gouvernante qui était comme sa gardienne, sa mère. Elle était tout pour elle. Et son père était présent, à chacun de ses anniversaires. Mais son frère... Personne parlait vraiment de cette époque où sa mère était encore en vie. Et malade.

Mais il avait bien compris dans les silences. Qu'elle avait rejeté son frère dans son délire. Dans son désespoir. Et son frère s'enfonçait lui-même dans la solitude. La douleur.

Il n'avait pas eu de gouvernante, juste sa tante. Sa tante qui était sévère dans l'éducation. Elle était parti à la mort de sa sœur, confiant le domaine à son beau-frère, son père.

Il effleura la photo.

Une fois ses pouvoirs découverts... Il était peut-être traité comme un dieu et était bien entouré. Mais au final... la solitude devait l'étreindre.

Il prit la photo et c'était en admirant une nouvelle fois le visage de son frère qu'il prit sa décision. Il ne voulait pas que son frère ne soit qu'un inconnu, qu'un visage... Comme l'était sa mère dont on en parlait peu. Parce que c'était encore douloureux. Peut-être que cela ne se cicatriserait même jamais.

Mais son frère était encore là, vivant et il voulait le connaître.

Il voulait être son frère et pas qu'un inconnu pour Kazumi.

 _Kazumi..._

Le prénom de son frère, qui ne se trouvait que peu dans son esprit.

Mais il allait l'écrire, dans des lettres, et peut-être un jour, il allait pouvoir l'interpeller de vive voix

 **oOoOo**

 _Oui... je m'en souvenais encore de ce jours._

 _Où j'ai reçu tes lettres._

 _Un moment encore plus que le jour où j'ai appris ton existence._

 _Ces pensées me traversent l'esprit alors que je plongeais dans ces yeux si clair._

 _Des yeux noisettes._

 _Mais si semblable aux tiens,_

 _Par leur éclat,_

 _Petit-frère._

 **oOoOo**

La première fois que Kazumi découvrit qu'il avait un frère, c'était à peine quelques mois après son entrée en fonction. Il y avait une lettre sur son bureau. Une lettre qui laconiquement racontait la naissance d'un enfant. Du fils de son père qui avait déjà quelques années. Un petit frère dont il ne découvrait que l'existence maintenant. Il ne comprit pas tout d'abords les premiers mots de cette lettre.

Un frère.

Son père avait-il donc trouvé une autre femme? Lui qui s'enfonçait dans son travail, ne prenant à peine le temps de l'appeler. Impossible.

C'était son secrétaire. Son fidèle secrétaire, toujours à ses côtés qui lui donnaient de ses nouvelles. A demi-mots. Comme toujours dans cette famille. Et son père, selon ses mots, souffrait encore de la perte de sa femme, au point d'en oublier de manger. Qu'il avait été perdu lorsqu'elle était devenue plus fragile.

 _Malade._

Un mot qu'avait dit le secrétaire. Tombant comme un couperet. Car même ce mot n'avait jamais été prononcé pour décrire l'état de sa mère.

Jamais. On la disait affaiblie. Indisposée. Mais jamais ce mot. Alors qu'il avait trouvé à nouveau l'amour...

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Pas alors qu'il aimait tellement sa mère, qu'il était venus chaque semaine, presque chaque jours lui rendre visite, à l'hôpital. Même s'ils ne restaient que quelques minutes avant la fermeture de l'hôpital. Il prenait toujours soin de la faire sortir dans le jardin de l'hôpital et lorsqu'on l'autorisait, même à la faire rentrer chez eux.

Mais ailleurs. Pas dans cette maison remplit de souvenirs. Douloureux. Cette maison qui était celle de la maison d'enfance de sa mère. Son père n'en était devenu le maître qu'après sa naissance. Parce que même à cette époque... On l'avait jugé incapable de tenir le train de vie qu'elle avait. Qu'elle aurait dû même s'arrêter avant.

Son état, après...n'avait fait que se dégrader. Elle criait. Hurlait. Sa voix pleine de souffrance alors qu'elle rejetait son mari. Mais en même temps... Elle le suppliait de rester. De ne pas l'abandonner. Et alors les pleurs.

Et son père qui se tenait là. Tout près. Essayant vainement de la rassurer. Et lui qui observait tout cela. Malgré lui.

Il ferma ses yeux. Comme pour effacer ces pensées malvenues. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à cette lettre ni aux souvenirs qui remontraient à la surface à sa lecture.

Kazumi, baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'il tenait, l'incompréhension demeurant en lui.

Jeune... Il n'y avait rien compris à la relation entre sa mère et son père. Elle lui apparaissait si froide. Son père ne faisait que travailler, était absent ne voyant pas la détresse de sa mère. Sa force vitale qui s'étiolait chaque jours. Mais au fond... il n'avait rien pu faire, son père. Il ne l'avait pas compris au début mais tout avait pris sens alors que les larmes de son père, lui qu'il n'avait jamais vu pleurer, coulaient le long de ses jours sans s'en rendre compte en regardant le corps de sa femme, être recouvert d'un draps blanc.

Au fond... ce n'était que cela.

Il était juste un être humain.

Et un être humain n'était qu'impuissant face à la faucheuse.

Et alors qu'il finissait de lire, semblant presque impassible, si ce n'était le fin tremblement de la feuille, presque imperceptible qui témoignait de son état.

Le choc.

L'impossibilité de comprendre ces mots qui dansaient devant lui sans que leur sens ne l'atteigne.

 _"Énième fuite" "Déni de grossesse" "Accouchée en cachette" "l'enfant mis à l'orphelinat avec une lettre portant son nom" "... que maintenant qu'on apprenait son existence"_

 _"C'est ton petit frère, mon fils, le fils de ta mère et de moi"_

 _"Tu es grand frère, Kazumi"_

 **oOoOo**

 _Le même regard, la même force y transperçaient._

 _Alors que tout me revenait._

 _Et en particulier ce souvenirs._

 _J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter._

 _A les comprendre ces mots._

 _Que tu étais mon petit frère._

 _Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie lorsque le secrétaire m'appelait régulièrement, voyant que je ne répondais que brièvement aux lettres de mon père._

 _Et qu'il me racontait enfin toute l'histoire._

 _Que ma mère avait fait un déni de grossesse._

 _Mais qu'ironiquement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi consciente._

 _Qu'en cet instant._

 _Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté._

 _Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras._

 _C'était ce qu'avait racontait la sage-femme._

 _Qu'elle avait finit par dire qu'elle l'abandonnait car elle ne pouvait pas._

 _Qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'en occuper._

 _Le secrétaire en avait été ému, disant que cela avait été sans doute une de ces dernières lucidités. Qu'elle ait pu reconnaître son fils malgré ce déni de grossesse._

 _Je n'avais fait qu'abonder dans son sens._

 _Retenant mes éternelles questions._

 _Quelles lucidités?_

 _De quoi?_

 _Pour la première fois, j'avais presque eu envie de faire un test ADN._

 _Si jamais j'étais vraiment l'imposteur que criais ma mère lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur moi._

 _Et si mon frère était son véritable fils._

 _Son unique fils._

 _Qu'elle avait voulu protéger._

 _Pendant que moi..._

 _Enfermé dans ce pavillon maudit et seulement libéré, qu'ironiquement à sa mort._

 _Mais j'avais fait taire ses pensées, presque figé devant la tournure qu'elles avaient prises et qui ne me ressemblaient en rien._

 _Parce qu'au final..._

 _Tu étais si différent de moi._

 _Si jeune._

 _Mais si lumineux._

 _Tu étais ma lumière libératrice._

 _Comme j'avais pu le croire pour mes dons._

 _Mais ce n'étais qu'une libération malheureuse._

 _Car ces dons sont de véritables malédictions._

 _Dont l'un..._

 _A cause de moi..._

 _Il t'avait mené à ta perte._

 _Si seulement..._

 **oOoOo**

Les années avaient passées. Des années de correspondances. Avec son petit-frère.

Il avait toujours eu de ses nouvelles mais jamais personnellement. Et pourtant... un jour, son frère âgé de seulement de dix-huit ans lui avait écrit.

Kazumi en avait été estomaqué, la première fois. Ne s'y attendant pas. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Des frères oui... De sang oui... Mais rien qui ne les liait. Lui était l'aîné et avait reçu le poste de directeur grâce à ses dons si majestueux et puissant mais surtout grâce à son nom. Le nom de son père et de sa mère. Deux éminents personnages. Mais son petit frère lui... n'était que le deuxième. Il avait plus de liberté. Moins de responsabilité à assumer. Et se préoccuper de choses qui le dépassait. Qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Un jour, il lui avait demandé comment sortir avec quelqu'un? Il n'avait pas compris. Que c'était l'amour, sa question. Il n'avait jamais pu expérimenter lui-même l'amour. Il n'avait jamais pu en goûter la saveur. Mais...

 _Les pleurs de sa mère. Le silence de son père, figé, impuissant._

Non.

Il ferma les yeux. L'amour lui était étranger. Et il ne devrait être l'ami de l'amour. Le connaître au point de devenir intime. Pas alors...

Qu'il avaient ces pouvoirs. Le pouvoir de jouvence.

Et...

 _-Je... je... vous aime monsieur!_

Une simple déclaration. Une élève. Ce qui était à prévoir selon les dires de ses collègues au vu de sa popularité. Mais il n'avait su que dire. Stupéfait. Il en était resté muet. Il en avait presque oublié l'existence de ce sentiment. Lui qui avait toujours été si vide.

Il était incapable d'aimer.

Lui qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour, il ne pouvait connaître les expressions de son temps, "sortir avec quelqu'un".

Alors il avait juste répondu à son frère qu'il avait juste à prévoir en avance le lieu du rendez-vous et que cette fois-ci qu'il ne devait pas être en retard. Il l'était si souvent en classe. D'ailleurs, il le réprimandait souvent à ce sujet. Mais il lui avait alors rétorqué "comme si toi, tu n'avais jamais été en retard et n'avait pas veillé au lieu d'aller à l'école". Il n'avait rien répondu. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école. Et il s'en était aperçu qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu vivre la même chose que les jeunes de son âge. Son frère s'en était excusé après, renvoyant une autre lettre. Il avait manqué de lever les yeux au ciel, devinant très bien son petit frère mortifié écrire à la va-vite une lettre après avoir été demandé des informations sur son compte au secrétaire de son père.

Il en avait esquissé un petit sourire amusé. Et si tôt aperçu, il avait effacé son sourire. De plus en plus, il se mettait à sourire. Et c'était étonnant. Il n'y était pas habitué. Ni son entourage. Selena, une professeure n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer avant que Jin intervienne en disant qu'elle n'avait strictement aucun tact. Jin, un autre professeur, plus strict que Kazumi l'était. Mais Kazumi n'avait pas répondu. Lui-même étonné. Il avait toujours été si sérieux et ne savait même pas qu'il avait la capacité de sourire.

Comme son frère pouvait si bien le faire. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu. Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait. Mais il l'imaginait très bien ne tenant pas en place, enthousiaste et rire aux éclats aux blagues de ses amis. Un véritable petit démon à la maison.

Il s'était remit à sourire en y repensant.

Mais son frère aussi avait bien vu qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir son visage.

Et c'était ce que contenait cette lettre, aujourd'hui.

 _"...C'est dingue, Kazu, j'ai presque vingt-deux ans et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi tu ressembles._

 _Enfin, j'imagine bien ton costume cravate étincelant dont tu m'as si bien décrit. Très extraverti, d'ailleurs. Finalement, tu es peut-être plus extraverti que moi! Qui l'eut cru, le grand frère, ayant des petits penchants, un fétichisme pour les vêtements des plus extravagants._

 _Et donc bien que j'ai la description complète de tes vêtements, je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles. Et donc, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer une photo de moi, parce que je sais que tu vas sans aucun doute protester mais là, tu n'auras pas le choix, ton petit frère étant dévoilé, tu vas te sentir obligé par conscience familiale, toi qui est si sérieux, de me renvoyer ta propre photo. Ce n'est pas que tu es pas mignon tout petit, sur les anciennes photo de toi que j'ai pu dénicher, Kazu, mais je ne peux t'imaginer me répondre avec cette bouille qui est certes adorable. Il y a comment un petit soucis... Oh quoique! Je t'imagines trop..."_

Au fil de sa lecture, une expression à moitié exaspérée s'était affiché sur son visage, ne manquant pas de soupirer devant la manière dont s'exprimait son petit frère dans cette lettre. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui fasses prendre des cours. Car si jamais il écrivait une lettre professionnel de cette manière...

Mais un sourire fin se dessina, démentant la sévérité de ses pensées. De plus en plus souvent, de telles expressions s'affichaient sur son visage, presque indiscernable pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas.

Mais il souriait bel et bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fouille dans l'enveloppe et en ressorte la photo.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non pas parce que son frère, blond aux yeux bleu, très clair était habillé d'une manière peu noble avec sa casquette, son grand t-shirt et son jean couvrant à moitié son boxer alors qu'il était adossé à une moto, celle dont il ne manquait pas de lui en parler de long en large...

Non.

Ce qui avait causé son choc, c'était...

La douce lumière qui l'entourait.

Il était illuminé de milles feux.

La photo glissa de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait y croire.

Son frère... Il...

Comme lui.

Il avait un pouvoir.

Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. La plupart des Alice se découvrait pendant l'enfance. Les siens, ils les avaient découvert pendant son enfance. Alors que son frère n'en avait surement même pas conscience. Il n'avait même pas été repéré par l'Académie.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, se reculant sur sa chaise. Son regard se portant vers la photo, par terre où la lumière l'attirait comme un aimant.

A nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lâchant presque un rire, si rare chez lui.

C'était... inespérée.

 **oOoOo**

 _Tellement inespérée..._

 _Comme je regrette cette pensée que j'ai eu._

 _Et de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans._

 _Là où mon autre don a amené un fléau à vivre plus longtemps et à répandre, encore plus sa malédiction._

 **oOoOo**

Kazumi Yukihara était stoïque malgré les chuchotements des élèves lorsqu'ils le virent.

Ces bourdonnements ne l'atteignirent pas. Il avait l'habitude. Il s'y était fait. A ne pas être pris au sérieux. Mais c'était peut-être ce qui lui permettait de mener la barque silencieusement. Et alors qu'il s'assit auprès de ses deux collègues, la jeune directrice du collège et le directeur du primaire, les murmures reprirent de plus belles.

-Non... Cela ne peut pas être lui le directeur?

-Si...si on avait dit que c'était quelqu'un de jeune.

-Alors la rumeur était vrai...

-Mais il est si jeune... et beau...

-Arrête, on l'aura seulement quand on sera au lycée.

Un ricanement retentit le tirant de sa contemplation de ces jeunes élèves qui se pressaient devant l'auditoire, peu intéressés, par le discours des présidents des élèves.

-Kuku, il semblerait que tu ne laisses pas indifférent les jeunes demoiselles...

Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, regardant la jeune femme à ses côtés, secouer son éventail devant elle. Il ne pouvait guère voir son expression mais le ton de sa voix ne le trompa pas. Elle s'amusait de la situation, la commentant de haut. C'était un peu étrange, elle qui avait une sainte horreur des hommes, tolérait ce comportement chez ses élèves... Mais il n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas, pour voir que ce n'étaient que des lycéennes et primaires qui étaient devant. Et donc seulement elles, avaient pu émettre ces ragots assez fort.

Des rumeurs fort habituel lors de la rentrée...

Il poussa un léger soupir en guise de réponse, un brin blasé de ce rituel de rentrée. Mais il ne pouvait démentir qu'il faisait un trio étrange. Deux avaient l'air trop jeunes dont l'une éternellement jeune. Il lui avait donné un cristal de jouvence et même lui n'avait pu voir quelle était son apparence de départ, si elle avait été déjà jeune ou plus âgée. Et lui avait l'air de sortir à peine du lycée alors qu'il avait atteignait presque la trentaine... Mais l'être le plus étrange était surement le dernier. Ses doigts serrèrent les accoudoirs de son siège, alors qu'il jeta un bref regard vers le directeur du primaire.

C'était définitivement lui qui sortait du lot. Oh... Il sortait pourtant moins de l'ordinaire avec son costume cravate noir et ses cheveux noires plaqués en arrières, son visage ne pouvant être qualifié que de banal. Mais on ne pouvait ignorer cette aura presque charismatique qui se dégageait de lui. Mais lui... il ne pouvait qu'en ressentir un étrange malaise à chaque fois qu'il était proche de lui.

Il se sentait presque étouffé près de lui.

Comme s'il était encore dans ce pavillon maudit.

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans cet homme. Depuis le début, c'était comme une sensation persistante et désagréable, au fond de lui. La certitude que quelque chose était anormal. Peut-être était-ce l'absence de réponse quand à sa question sur son prédécesseur. Il n'avait pu manquer le léger mouvement de visage de la directrice du collège vers le directeur du primaire qui s'était levé pour téléphoner, s'éloignant alors de lui et d'elle, assis à table, sur une terrasse. Lui et le directeur du primaire étaient venu prendre le thé - _pas chez elle, elle détestait la moindre présence des hommes dans son sanctuaire_ \- avec elle pour la réunion de début d'année. Il ne pouvait oublier ses paroles alors qu'elle l'avait fixé du regard, une lueur sérieuse s'affichant dans son regard, presque calculatrice.

-Tu étais peut-être un dieu chez toi, lui-avait dit-elle à voix basse en penchant son buste vers lui, mais ici, le moindre écart pourrait te faire descendre de ta place.

Il en était resté silencieux et n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Même celle qui lui titillait la langue. Si le départ de son prédécesseur, de la place de directeur du lycée avait un rapport avec le directeur du primaire. Après ce léger silence, sa collègue avait rompu le contact avec un léger sourire comme satisfaite du dénouement de la conversation. Et l'air de rien, la conversation avait repris entre eux alors que leur collègue du primaire terminait son appel, sous un soleil de plomb.

C'était sa première année et il avait compris qu'un jeu se nouait ici dans le silence et dans les gestes. Et il était sûr que cet homme en était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Sa méfiance. Peut-être que la fois où il lui avait donné un cristal de jouvence mal formé. Cela ne pouvait se remarquer au premier abords mais l'utilisation ne pouvait mentir. Et quand cet homme lui avait fait part du problème dysfonctionnel, ses yeux, aussi sombres que les siens étaient d'un bleu très clair, plongés dans les siens, il n'avait pas flanché. Il avait prétexté qu'il était sans doute fatigué en n'étant pas habitué à faire autant de cristal. Il n'avait pu manqué de voir que son propos n'étaient guère convaincant alors il avait ajouté que la priorité allait à la directrice du collège puisque c'était elle qui protégeait l'école grâce à son Alice. Un Alice qui lui permettait d'ériger des barrières imprenables, empêchant quiconque de s'y introduire sans y avoir été invité. Et empêchant quiconque d'y sortir sans y avoir été autorisé.

Comme une _prison_.

Une prison dont il avait pu y goûter durant de nombreuses années.

Un sourire presque amer s'afficha sur son visage, pendant un instant fugace avant que l'indifférence gagne à nouveau les traits de son visage tandis qu'il regardait les présidents des différents niveaux se présenter. Mais son esprit était bien loin... repensant à la réaction de son collègue et de la menace sous-jacente.

Il avait acquiescer, disant qu'il comprenait très bien le boulot éreintant que c'était mais... Peut-être était-ce sa main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule et qui s'était crispé l'avait amené à voir qu'il n'était pas dupe. Ou peut-être était-ce encore qu'il lui avait souhaité des bonnes fêtes avec ses parents, changeant brusquement de sujet et qu'il n'avait pas manqué l'insistance qu'il avait apporté aux mots _petit-frère_ et à sa _mère._

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement. Et il aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre d'une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu qui se dessinait entre eux.

Un jeu où depuis le directeur de primaire avait pu recevoir des cristaux de jouvence, bien fonctionnels, cette fois-ci.

Un jeu dont Kazumi refusait d'être le perdant.

Pas alors qu'il entendait les échos de la réputation de cet homme jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'Académie. De plus en plus influente, presque trop soudainement. Anormale alors que des évènements étranges l'entourait.

Des preuves de crimes graves.

Non. Il tourna son regard vers le directeur de primaire.

Définitivement, il refusait de le laisser gagner.

Pas alors...qu'il voyait bien l'attention presque malsaine de cet homme se portant sur les élèves.

 **oOoOo**

 _Oh... j'étais tellement sûr de moi._

 _De le battre._

 _Que je n'avais rien à perdre._

 _Alors que non, j'aurais tellement dû faire plus attention, à la pointe d'insistance du directeur de primaire sur toi._

 _J'aurais tellement dû..._

 _Te tenir éloigner de tout ça._

 _Moi qui le combattais dans l'ombre._

 _Alors que toi, tu le combattais dans la lumière._

 _Toi qui était si sincère, si jeune et insouciant mais juste._

 _Tu ne pouvais rester de marbre._

 _Si seulement..._

 **oOoOo**

C'était magique.

C'était stupide.

C'était inconvenant.

Les trois pensées se bousculaient en lui alors qu'il attendait son petit frère. Pour la première fois, il allait le rencontrer. En chair et en os.

A la découverte du don de son petit-frère, tout s'était enchaîné. Presque trop vite. Son père avait tout arrangé pour que son frère puisses obtenir un poste dans cette Académie. Et il avait bien senti dans le ton de son père qu'il était soulagé. Il était un vrai démon, son frère et avoir enfin un travail décent pouvait le remettre sur les rails, selon son père. Bien qu'il avait pu entendre une pointe d'affection dans sa voix.

Son petit-frère contre toute attente avait accepté. Et il le déplorait.

Vraiment.

-Kazu-niiiiiiiii, s'écria une voix bien trop aiguë, à son goût.

Il ferma les yeux de dépit, la main sur son front en voyant l'énergumène franchir l'enceinte de l'Académie, sautillant d'un pas sur l'autre. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ni entendu sa voix. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que ce n'était autre que son frère.

Trop enjoué.

Trop enthousiasme.

Vraiment, il commençait à sentir une veine pulsant sur son front alors qu'il voyait les gardiens refermer le portail derrière son frère.

Ce dernier se dirigeant à grand pas vers lui et ouvrant d'un air grotesque ses bras, criant:

-Kazuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, soupirant, Jin fusillait du regard son petit frère. A peine arrivé, et son petit-frère suscitait déjà l'irritation de ces collègues.

Sans même daigner, regarder cette chose qui lui servait de frère, il brandit son poings et en un coup frappa la tête de son frère qui était sur le point de l'enserrer dans ses bras.

-Aieee, gémit son frère avant de reprendre, t'es vache Kazu!

Comme s'il allait se laisser surprendre. Son frère était né trop tard pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir lui porter un coup.

Son frère, frottant sa tête, se redressa toujours assis par terre, et lui fit face.

Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression que tout s'effaçait entre eux.

Que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Les années de retard... à se connaître.

Les années de différence...

Environ 20 ans, un tel écart...

Mais qui s'estompait.

C'était ce qu'il voyait, Kazumi, en plongeant son regard bleuté, de la même couleur que les yeux de son frère et pourtant si clair.

Si pure.

Si joyeux.

Transpirant de la joie.

Il s'était assagi, lui l'adolescent turbulent, fauteur de trouble, le petit diable de la famille.

Il ne comprenait pas les adjectifs qui désignaient son frère.

Car il ne distinguait rien d'autre que de la lumière en lui.

La même qu'il avait pu voir, ce jour-là, sur la photo de son frère.

Un don qui arrêtait les autres dons.

Cela lui ressemblait.

Un mince sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, presque invisible mais distinguable pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

Que ce soit son collègue Jin qui s'était approché discrètement, leur laissant une certaine intimité.

Ou que ce soit son frère, qui le connaissait si bien à travers les lettres.

 _Non... un être comme lui_ , songea Kazumi, _ne pouvait être que bénéfique à cette Académie bien sombre._

-Bienvenue à l'Académie, Monsieur Yukihara.

Les yeux de son petit frère s'illuminèrent. De joie alors qu'il se mit à s'esclaffer sans plus s'arrêter.

Un brin amusé, Kazumi tapota la tête de Izumi, toujours assis par terre, comme un petit chien dont il approuvait en murmurant sans s'en rendre compte _bien bien._

C'était leur rencontre, celle de deux êtres si opposés, mais celle aussi de deux frères.

 **oOoOo**

 _Je regrettais tellement de n'avoir pas pu voir..._

 _Que ta lumière allait s'éteindre avec les ténèbres de l'Académie._

 _Toi qui t'étais précipité à prendre soin des élèves aux pouvoirs dit "dangereux" et à les soutenir. A compatir._

 _A même..._

 _Tomber amoureux d'une élève._

 _Je n'avais même pas vu, en te poussant à t'occuper de cette élève à problème..._

 _Ce qui allait en découler._

 _Tu avais sauvé cette enfant, qui en grandissant t'avais surpris avec ces sentiments._

 _Naïf que tu es._

 _Ne sachant pas ce que tu crée sur ton passage, avec ton sourire, les douleurs que tu as pu apaiser chez tes élèves._

 _Si lumineux..._

 _Mais si fragile en réalité._

 _Tu avais résisté, tenu tête directement à cet homme, le directeur du primaire._

 _Protégeant les élèves de lui._

 _Protégeant celle que tu aimes._

 _En dépit de ta propre sécurité._

 _Sans faillir, jusqu'au bout, tu avais voulu protéger ces élèves, dont cet homme a manipulé l'un d'eux et l'utilisant pour te tuer, en manipulant son pouvoir et ses émotions._

 _Ta propre force... Ta propre lumière t'a finalement tué._

 _C'était ce que je me disais. Mais maintenant que je vois tes yeux céruléens, si reconnaissable dans mon esprit, ta lumière que j'avais pu voir dans le corps de Yuka, celle que tu aimes, sur son ventre.  
_

 _La lumière d'un Alice, la preuve qu'elle était enceinte._

 _La preuve que son enfant avait aussi des pouvoirs._

 _Et qu'elle a hérité du tien._

 _Le don d'arrêter le pouvoir des autres._

 _C'était en plongeant dans ces yeux._

 _Ceux de ta fille, qui se trouve, elle-même être la cible de cet homme._

 _De ces ténèbres._

 _Que je me me fis la promesse de mettre un terme au poison qui coule dans cette Académie._

 _Que je ferais tout pour protéger cette école._

 _ _Pour que tu puisses reposer en paix.__

 _Ces élèves dont tu défendais de toute ton âme, je les protégerais.  
_

 _Je ferais tout pour protéger ta fille de cette Académie mais aussi d'elle-même.  
_

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé :)

J'espère que cela vous plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (si jamais il reste encore quelqu'un sur ce fandom x) )

Je tenais à dire que c'est qu'une interprétation pour le passé des deux personnages à partir des maigres éléments dont on sait avec le manga. En tout ca,s j'ai pris plaisirs à l'écrire même si en voyant la fin s'éloignait à mesure que je l'écrivais...

Pour cela, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, j'espère être resté dans les caractères des personnages. La scène de fin, c'est celle du manga^^ que j'ai reprise en ajoutant une petite touche, déjà avec les pensées des personnages dont on avait pas.

Si jamais vous avez des questions aussi, si des choses ne sont pas claires^^ J'en ai profité pour traiter un peu le thème d'une mère qui peut être malade qui peut s'expliquer un peu pour ses trauma que j'ai laissé volontairement un peu flou.

Sur ce,

Bonne fêtes à vous et à la prochaine peut-être, bien que sur ce fandom, on verra x)


End file.
